


Death of a champion

by MidnightJoker



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: After suffering abuse from her father back in Sinnoh, Gloria and her family move to Galar only for Gloria to be a shy girl and Hop being a jerk (hop isn't really a jerk but in this story he is)
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Gloria's mom went up to Gloria and Victor's room, Victor was peacefully asleep, as if what he lived in Sinnoh was forgotten to him. The woman turned to her left and seen Gloria awake with her bright blue mask on her face.  
"G-Good morning m-mom" Gloria says. She gets up from her bed and nudges herself towards Victor's bed.  
"L-Little bro." Gloria said quietly "Wake up." Victor rubbed his eyes and got up from bed. He brushed his teeth, washed his hair and put on his stuff on, Gloria mimicked him as she brushed her brown hair that covered her left eye.  
"Victor, Gloria?" A voice asked. They went to the living room and seen Hop and Wooloo standing in the kitchen.  
"Hey, Hop." Victor says. Gloria simply waves as she gets out of the house with Victor and Hop going after her, they arrived at Hop's house, with Leon already there, he was with the three starter Pokemon.  
"Alright, since there are three Pokemon and three of you, you each get one." Leon says  
Gloria walked over to Sobble and picked it up,. Signalling she chose it.  
(End of chapter one, very crummy I know)


	2. Meeting Milo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes flashbacks from Victor and Gloria's past, and Gloria's depression starts

The three children left for Tuffield (after getting their endorsement letters) Gloria began to shutter.  
(Flashback)  
"Huh? Why is Daddy so angry?" The four year old Victor asked. Victor and Gloria's father, Bryan had pulled out a belt and hit Victor HARD across the face, causing him to cry.  
"Little bro!" Young Gloria yells, she tackled her dad as she too got hit, leaving a cut on her cheek which to this day, is still there.  
"Bryan, leave the kids alone!" Their mother yelled  
"Shut up, Diana!" Bryan yelled, he then punched Diana causing her to bleed.  
"I WOULDN'T HAVE LOST TO THAT TRAINER IN MY GYM IF IT WASN'T FOR THIS PATHETIC FAMILY!" He yelled.  
(Flashback end)  
"Yo, sis, you ok?" Victor asked. Gloria nodded  
"I-I'm still u-upset at w-what happened with dad." She stuttered. Victor hugged Gloria and she hugged him, her light blue mask rubbed against her face  
"Y-your growing s-stubble!" She stuttered happily. The two immediately were greeted by a pinkish haired man and a Wooloo.  
"Oh, hello." He said. "I'm Milo, and I'm the gym leader over at Tuffield! You can see my gym not that far from here." Gloria waved, she never talked around new people, Victor would often talk for her, which she thanked him for. (The trio are 16 in this story.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is the best younger bro!


	3. Milo and Nessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria battles Milo and Nessa, for her grass and water type badges

Gloria had finally beaten Milo's gym challenge occasionally stopping to pet the Yampers, she then walked into the pitch of Tuffield stadium, Her team, which knew super effective moves, were fully healed, she then walked into the field and battled Milo, her Pokemon had won, when Milo shook her hand, Gloria felt warmth, like she made someone happy. She then changed and headed out, leaving for Hullenbury, but she met Victor, and a black haired girl.  
"Hey sis, I'll meet you at Hullenbury. Oh, this is Marnie." He says happily. Gloria quietly walked up to Marnie.  
"I-If you hurt m-my baby bro, I'll m-make sure you r-regret it!" Gloria muttered. Marnie nodded  
"Your just lookin' out for Vic, I can see that." Marnie says. Gloria ran and caught some grass and electric types for battle against Nessa. She walked up to the light house and seen Nessa.  
"Hello. I'm Nessa." Nessa says. Gloria waves.  
"C'mon let's go, we need to battle." Nessa says. (Timeskip to stadium battle.)  
Nessa's Drednaw had fainted, one Max lightning from Gloria's dynamax Toxel had knocked it out.  
"I-I win?" Gloria whispered.  
"Pure luck." Nessa huffed. "If you weren't Sonia's pride, I would have rubbed this defeat in your face."  
"I'm s-sorry." Gloria whispered, she got her badge and ran out.  
"Gloria, I should be sorry!" Nessa yells. Gloria left, as she picked up a small picture of her and her brother, Victor, when they were 4.  
"I-I'll protect you little b-bro!" She says determinedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marnie might be introduced in this chapter. (Probably has)


	4. Kabu, and Stow-on-side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More gym leaders (includes my version of Allister in a later chapter)

Gloria's pokemon were ready for the match, Kabu's gym challenge had involved catching fire types (or releasing them) Her bright brown eyes filled with glee behind the mask, whenever she saw a Vulpix.

**(Flashback)**

_"Mommy, where are we going? "_ the young Gloria asked as she held her mother's had steadily.

 _"We're leaving for a new region, where you and your brother will be safe."_ Diana replied.

 _"Will Munchy be coming? "_ Young Victor asked worriedly.

 _"yes. Munchy will be coming."_ Diana says.

**(flashback ends)**

"D-Drednaw, Finish T-them off with G-Max stonesurge!" Gloria ordered. She had seen Centiskorch faint, as Kabu sighed, and handed Gloria a gym badge, Gloria ran off timidly, for fear her father would be watching. Victor, Marnie, Hop, and Bede had met up in Stow-On-Side.

"Gloria, You look, well.." Hop said. Victor turned to him and have him an angry expression. Gloria's heart had fluttered a bit. The stow-on-side gym was split in two, Bea's side and Allister's side.

"Let's get goin." Marnie says. On her way in, she spotted a Man with long brown hair, she asked Victor about him, But he said he didn't know the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gloria, still suffering (Could Victor and Gloria's abusive father be revealed?)


	5. Battle with Allister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle against Allister and Bea, Bryan (The abusive father is revealed.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allister defends Gloria from her abusive dad

Gloria entered the left side of the stow-on-side gym, to face the ghost types, Hop was supposed to face Bea's side, but was stopped by Gloria's father.

"Hey, kid." Bryan said. "Come here."

"Who me?" Hop asked as he walked over to him

"Yeah, my daughter, Gloria. What do you think about her?" Bryan asked.

"She thinks I like her, but I don't." Hop confessed. "She thinks she's better than me, but it's not true!" He yelled. Bryan grinned as he let Hop continue on with his challenge.

**(Meanwhile, with Gloria)**

"H-How was this a good i-idea?" Gloria asked. She had walked towards the pitch where the two masked trainers met.

"M' Allister." Allister stammered, "N-Nice mask." The two trainers had gone to their positions and began the battle, Allister's Yamask was no match for Gloria's Drednaw. Mimikyu had defeated Drednaw, only to be stumped by Morgrem, It was down to Gloria's Inteleon, and Allister's Gengar, both of them were dynamaxed.

"M-My mask!" Allister said. The white mask had broken in half, Gloria was quick to react. She took off her mask, put it in her hands and threw it to Allister.

"H-here have mine!" Gloria says. Allister quickly caught the mask and put it on, the match resumed. Allister had lost.

"T-thank you for the mask." Allister says. Gloria's bright brown eyes had looked over the stadium, she wanted to hide, but fear prevented her from moving.

( _drip, drip, drip!)_

Allister wondered where the sound came from, Gloria had a bleeding cut on her face he walked over, and put a band-aid on it that a gym trainer had given him.

"She's a _freak_!" a person yelled. Bryan just chuckled and laughed.

"Go back into hiding, freak! No one _likes_ you!" Bryan yelled.

"E-Enough!" Allister boomed, which made the whole stadium go quiet.

"I-I won't let anyone harm or insult my best friend!" He yelled. "I-If you make her f-feel bad, Your no better than her _evil, cold-hearted, father_!" He said. Allister hugged Gloria, as she hugged back.

"Y-you'll always be my best friend!" Allister says. He took off his mask as he gave Gloria a smile, and then he put his mask back on. Gloria got out of the gym and saw Marnie kissing Victor, she just smiled and laughed.

"Oh, you were seein everythin?" Marnie asked.

"Y-Yeah. I-I just want V-Victor to be happy." Gloria says. Hop and Bede had arrived and of course, the five were headed to Ballonlea, to face Opal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your still reading my story:your a rockstar! Allister standing up for Gloria is cute.


	6. Ballonlea and Melony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria faces two Opal and meets Melony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gloria and Opal tea time will start off the story

Gloria had gone to Ballonlea and trained her pokemon, Hop was ignoring her, but she felt rejection coming if she asked him out.

"N-Nothing is g-going well." She said. Gloria then saw Opal in front of a bright blue building drinking tea.

"Gloria, you seem stressed. Care to join me in some tea?" Opal asked. Gloria just sat down and sighed as Opal sat down and handed her a cup of tea.

"Tell me, dear. What's on your mind?" Opal asked as she continued sipping her tea.

"Well..." Gloria began as she sipped some tea to calm herself and not stutter.

"My dad who abused my family back in Sinnoh, followed me here." Gloria says. "I'm _terrified_ of him!"

"When we're battling, just keep your eyes on me. Pretend he isn't there." Opal says, she grinned at Gloria as the two went to Ballonlea stadium, Gloria was very good at quizzes and managed to beat Opal and her gym, Gloria gave a nervous look as she got the gym badge and the uniform, then she left. The other three had already left to Circhester, leaving her to walk home, but she spotted Melony

"M-Ms.Melony!" Gloria says. "H-Hey."

"Gloria, can I help you get to Circhester, Your brother and Marnie wanted me to ask." She says. Gloria nodded as the two left for Circhester, Gloria being happy her brother hasn't forgotten her like Hop has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Not this many people like my works!


	7. Battle with Melony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria battles with Melony (Bede has already been disqualified from the gym challenge for what he did.)

Gloria ran to Circhister, Hop already waiting for her, she already knew she was going to be rejected.

"Gloria, listen..." Hop said quietly.

"Y-Yeah, I know, you don't like me. You think I'm a freak, huh?" Gloria asked.

"N-no" Hop lied, Gloria slapped him hard across the face and ran off, Like stow-on-side, Circhister was split in two, Gordie's rock types, and Melony's Ice types. Gloria walked to Melony's side of the stadium and did her best, she could feel her younger brother cheering for her, so she could do her best.

"I-I'll try my best. For Victor!" Gloria says. She got lost in the maze, but she never fell, Gloria then made it to the pitch, she opened a little necklace with a picture of her and Victor, when they were young. She then got our into the pitch and battled Melony, Gloria was practically unbeatable, until Eiscue took out Gloria's Inteleon, leaving Grimmsnarl to take care of the rest, even Laparas didn't stand a chance. Gloria had won again.

"Boo!!!" The audience yelled.

"She won fair and square!" Melony says. The two shook hands as Gloria left, she still couldn't handle the fact that Hop rejected her.

 _(Just two more gyms, then this'll all be over.)_ Gloria thought, Victor and Marnie were waiting for her as they headed to Spikemuth, for another gym battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Battle with Peirs and Hammerlocke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final two gyms before the champion's cup, but only battling Peirs for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gloria and Hop have made up and started dating

Hop had recently apologized to Gloria as the two had started dating, Victor, being the brother that he is, kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't break her heart, On the way to Spikemuth Gloria had grabbed a few berries, a weak smile came from her as she walked through the back and went into Spikemuth.

"Hey, you going to face my brother?" Marine wondered. Gloria nodded, she ran inside, battling some team yell grunts, and made his way to Peirs, since his gym was in Spikemuth, Gloria's dad would never be able to get in, Peirs, being the gym leader, and seeing Gloria calm for once, had decided to keep the stadium like it was. Gloria had easily triumphed once again.

"Your gettin' better at not appearin' nervous." Piers says. The two shook hands, but Gloria still felt guilty.

_(once I'm gone, you guys can have only one loss. It'll be like I never existed.)_ Gloria thought to herself, she immediately headed for Hammerlocke, and met Raihan. Gloria's fear of her dad watching her had resurfaced, she seen the cuts in her arm. They were barely healing, she rolled down her shirt sleeve and ran for Hammerlocke vault, for her trial to begin.


	9. Backstory and Raihan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Gloria's backstory is revealed. Includes swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allister always visits Gloria during her gym challenge.

**(Flashback- 12 years ago Gloria and Victor are 5)**

Gloria and Victor would always run down to the living room back at their small house in Sinnoh, their father, Bryan, was a gym leader. Everyone liked him, but he often would harm Victor and Gloria if he lost a match, most people didn't know this.

**(then one night....)**

"Damn it!" Bryan yelled. "I lost another gym battle!" He immediately ran into the room and pulled a young Victor by his short brown hair.

"Worthless!" He boomed. "Worthless, worthless, worthless!" Bryan kept swearing as he beat Victor with a brown belt repeatedly. Bryan then stopped as he put the belt back.

"Bryan, that's it. I'm moving back to Galar!" Diana yelled.

"You can't" he says. "I'll make sure I keep the kids!"

"Really?" Diana asked. "Are you sure you don't want your fans to know about what you do to them?" Diana grabbed some bags as She, Gloria, and Victor left for an airport to leave for Galar the plane left before Bryan could follow them. A hours later, they arrived in Galar. Gloria quickly befriended a young boy named Allister who was only three, she cares for him as if he was another brother, Victor and Hop quickly became friends as well, while Diana found herself enjoying life back home with her kids.

**(Flashback end)**

Gloria seen her Roto-phone, a picture of Allister without having the light blue mask she gave him on his face. The photo's caption read:

_Even though your still afraid of your dad, Don't be afraid of coming out of hiding._

Gloria smiled at the picture as she saved it to her phone, she then ran to Hammerlocke vault wondering why her gym challenge would start there. Raihan simply told her it was because 'He preferred it this way.'

Gloria got excited which somehow allowed her pokemon to triumph over the gym trainers, she had won, but still had Raihan to face to complete his gym. Gloria and Raihan had made their way towards Hammerlocke stadium pitch, and walked towards the center then began their gym battle.

"Go Gigalath and Flygon!" Raihan says. He tossed out two Ultra balls containing those pokemon.

"Grimmsnarl, Pangoro. Let's go!" Gloria says. The four pokemon had now entered the battlefield, each one of Raihan's pokemon had fallen, Except Duraldon, who was Gigantamaxed and barely hanging on. Gloria tried to focus but voices kept running through her head.

_"Worthless."_

_"Freak."_

_"No one really wants you."_

_"Why are you still here?"_

the voices have left her head as she seen Duraldon had somehow fainted to Pangoro.

"Well." Raihan says. "You beat me." He shook Gloria's hand and shook it as she got a dragon badge. Gloria ran off, she remembered everything. How Hop asked her out, but almost snapped at her, Allister and her pretending that one of them was a ghost type, and races she'd have with Victor when they were younger. But then she also remembered how mad Bea was when Allister didn't hang out with her as much.

"Champion cup... My _last_ day..." Gloria whispered. She got on a train and rode it all the way to Wydon, where she stayed in a hotel for the night.

(Might post next chapter today too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MagicPoptarts for helpin' me.


	10. More backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Gloria's backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was plannin on making this a mystery genre plus a jealous Bea.

**(Flashback)**

The young Gloria ran and ran her small brown hair waving through the wind, she was going to visit Allister again, she knocked on his door and heard him walking towards the door, by the time he answered, he had on a mask.

"Allister, you ok?" The young Gloria asked. Allister simply nodded, but his eyes were focused on a cut on Gloria's left cheek. He pointed at it, and turned his head in confusion.

"Oh, this?" Gloria asked. "My dad hit me really hard when I was back home, the doctors said it would never heal and I'd be lucky if it stops bleeding." Alliater simply walked into his house as he was heard moving masks until he seen a bright blue one he knew he'd _never_ use. He picked it up and walked outside as he gave the mask to Gloria.

"K-Keep it." He whispered. "I-It has a band-aid in there." Gloria hugged Allister as she walked off, looking forward to forgetting what she experienced in Sinnoh.

**(Back in Allister's gym years later)**

"M-my mask! " Allister says. "Someone l-loosened it!" Gloria knew what she was going to do, she was going to repay Allister for all his kindness, even at the expense of people not liking her.

"C-Catch!" She says. Gloria tosses her light blue mask as Allister catches it. He put on the mask as Gloria's brown eyes made contact with the crowd, her cheek still bleeding.

 _"Freak!"_ Bryan yelled. His voice was familiar to Gloria as she attempted to hide but was frozen with fear.

 _"Go back, freak!"_ Bryan yelled. His monstrous hatred for his own daughter started a chant, On which the people booed, and mocked her.

" **Enough!** " Allister yelled without hesitation. The stadium was soon shushed by how Allister spoke.

"W-what is wrong with you people?" He asked. "Gloria is just trying to fit in, a-and your mean to her? H-How would you like i-it it someone close to you hated you?" The audience was amazed. Allister hugged Gloria, he put a band-aid on her bleeding cheek and looked at the crowd.

"A-As for the rest o-of you." He said. "You are all **banned** from Stow-on-side stadium!" The Marco Cosmos employees didn't want to anger Allister anymore, so they sent everyone outside, even Bryan who sabotaged Allister's mask before the battle.

Bryan had started convincing the stadium attendants to hate Gloria, some refused while others obeyed without a doubt. Most of Gloria's gym challenge was spent nervously battling, to combat this the gym leaders tried to calm down Gloria as best as they could. Opal offered Gloria tea, Melony helped by teaching Gloria about stress relievers, Peirs simply offered advice as Raihan told her to ignore her father. Nessa eventually recommended Gloria some stress relieving stretches, as Kabu and Milo recommended just being herself and ignoring others, however, Bea started getting a little jealous due to Gloria being seen as a big sister by Allister instead of her, who knew him longer though she tried to hide it.

**(In her hotel room, 1 night until champion cup, flashback ends)**

Gloria out her hand in her pocket as she pulled out her Roto-Phone, she was to start another one of Nessa's stress relieving stretches, which she admitted, were working. But she got some emails from her Father, Bryan and Bea.

 _'how does Allister like you better? Hop **barely**_ _likes you!_ ' Bea's email read.

 _'So you know I'm here right? Your little friend doesn't really like you. I'm going to get my hands on you when I get the chance!'_ Bryan's email read. Gloria got nervous as she put on one of Nessa's stress relieving stretches, and did some of them. She felt better but nervous. She didn't want to let her brother down, or leave him alone, but depression was getting to her head, and it wouldn't leave her alone.

 _"_ No one will miss me." Gloria whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I haven't written a story in so long, I forgot how to make it.


	11. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The champion's cup barely begins, but unfortunately Gloria's life comes to a close.

Gloria tried to get some sleep, but her mind raced and raced, people mocking her, calling her worthless, and wondering why she was allowed to participate.

_'Freak!'_

_'Worthless!'_

_'Your terrible!'_

Gloria simply couldn't handle it. She knew her little brother, Victor would be crushed, but she couldn't take it anymore.

**(Morning of champion's cup)**

Gloria had gotten little to no sleep, but it was the morning of the champion's cup Semi-finals, she was going up against Marnie. Before leaving Gloria spotted a small silver pistol someone had left behind, she picked it up and placed it under her green hat and walked off.

 _"No one will miss me."_ She said her voice full of depression. Gloria ran to the stadium where she first battled Marnie.

"Hey Gloria, I know I'm datin your brother n' everythin, but good luck. I won't go easy on you!" Marnie says. Gloria nodded and threw out a pokeball with Alcreamie starting against Liepard, Both teams fought until it was just Gloria's Gigantamax Hatterene, and Marnie's Gigantamax Grimmsnarl. Hatterene wasted no time and defeated Grimmsnarl. Marnie had withdrawn Grimmsnarl as she just smiled at Gloria, before leaving for the stands. Gloria went back into the room where the gym leaders were, it was oddly empty with the Marco Cosmos employees in their break, Gloria hid herself in a room that the employees always protected, she pulled out the small silver pistol and pointed it at her head.

 _'no one will EVER miss you!'_ her father's evil voice echoed in her head.

 _(click)_ the pistol still had another bullet left.

"Goodbye, cruel world." She whispered.

 _(BANG!) (Thud!)_ Gloria pulled the trigger as her now lifeless and cold body hit the floor, the shot wasn't quiet, but it also wasn't heard at all due to the fans monstrous cheering.

**(minutes later)**

Some of the gym leaders came back into the room as they had just finished the semi-finals round 2.

"Why?" Melony says. "Why did this happen?" The rest of the gym leaders huddled around Gloria's lifeless body, Except Allister who was battling Victor.

"No. No, No!" Nessa panicked. She began pacing nervously as her hands ran through her hair, messing it up.

"How're we gonna tell the little dude?" Peirs asked.

"We could try to break it to him nice and easily." Kabu suggested. Raihan dialed the hospital's number and waited.

"Hi, Hospital? Yeah I'd like to report a suicide attempt. We're at Wydon stadium. Thanks." He hung up the roto-phone.

"Well." Gordie suggested nervously "We could break this nicely to Allister, he treats Gloria like an older sister!"

"Or." Bea began. "We can tell him normally." She quickly put looked at the pistol and back at the other gym leaders.

"D-Don't tell me, what?" Allister asked as he walked up to them. " W-Where's Gloria?" The gym leaders just formed a wall protecting him from the gruesome discovery they made, but Allister just squeezed through Nessa and Kabu, as he saw Gloria laying lifeless on the floor.

"Gloria!" He cried. Allister tried his best to shake her awake, but she didn't budge, he placed one of his ears on her back, Gloria's heart had stopped beating. Small trails of tears flowed down Allister's cheeks. A mixture of anger, sadness, and loss grew inside of him as he grabbed his small, light blue mask and threw it against the wall, barely missing the gym leaders before shattering.

"Who gave her the pistol?" He asked.

"A-Allister?" Bea says.

" _Who. gave her, the pistol?!_ " Allister says angrily. The gym leaders stayed quiet.

"I hate you! No, I _loathe_ you. I loathe _all_ of you!" he yelled. Allister ran down the stairs as the hospital picked up the corpse and carried it off. The champion's cup was cancelled temporarily, Victor, Diana, and Marnie went to visit Gloria's body.

**(In the hospital)**

"I'm sorry." One of the doctors said. "She's... gone." Diana had broken down in tears.

"No! Not my sweet baby girl!" Diana cried. Her brown hair had covered her eyes, as Victor and Marnie comforted her.

"She was a good friend." Marine says. "Nothin' will be the same without her. "

"We're going to miss her so much, mom." Victor sighed.

**(Ending)**

After Gloria's death Allister becomes withdrawn from society and often visits her grave, along with Hop who stays single and starts getting depressed himself, Victor and Marnie miss her the most as Victor even has an Alcreamie named after Gloria that he keeps on his team at all times, The Marco Cosmos incorporation is stormed with negative reviews of Gloria's suicide which forces them to close down as Chairman Rose goes bankrupt with the employees losing their jobs, Most of the gym leaders still have their stadiums with the exception of Bea, who is forced to move to Hoenn. (The end.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with my cringe.

**Author's Note:**

> Victor becomes the best younger bro for Gloria


End file.
